Submissive Streak
by SerenityGrey
Summary: "Even when I'm forced to make the difficult choices, the life and death choices, the ones where not everyone lives, I'm all right. Because I'm the Doctor and that's what a doctor does. Triage, they call it. Choose who lives and who dies," he clenched her hand tighter in his suddenly, the gentle strokes ceasing, "even if Rose Tyler may be found among the dead."
1. Chapter 1

Rose jerked awake with a gasp. The hoarse shout that had interrupted her sleep seemed to still reverberate through the time ship, its normal comforting hum pitched with anxiety. Inches from his door- When had the TARDIS moved his bedroom across the hall from her's?- her brain caught up with her feet. Hesitating outside, Rose worried her lower lip.

There had been no hand holding or celebratory hug after their misadventure today, quite the opposite in fact. He had been recalcitrant and shut off when she was returned to him, only looking her over swiftly once, his brown eyes hard and the lines at their corners deeper than she'd ever seen on this face. Trying to reassure him she was okay she had reached for his hand only for him to sweep past her and head straight into the TARDIS, both his hands deep in the pockets of his coat. Silence continued to reign as she followed him in and he sent them into the Vortex.

"Doctor," Rose had spoken softly when he still had barely acknowledged her presence, "it all worked out, yeah? We're safe. The planet's safe. 'M sorry I worried you." She walked over to stand by him as he continued to fiddle at the console.

His hard eyes flitted up to meet her's briefly before returning to the various knobs and levers he was manipulating. "It's fine, Rose." He had said, the muscle twitch in his jaw saying otherwise. "Why don't you go settle in for the night, it's been a rather unpleasant day." His tone left no room for discussion.

"Fine." Rose snapped, her temper coming to the fore right on the heels of her hurt. "If ya wanna play at being the Oncoming Sulk I'll leave you to it."

Brushing past him, her head held high in anger, she hadn't seen his left hand snake out fast as lightning to close around her wrist and use her own momentum against her to swing her around and into him. He gripped her chin between his right thumb and index finger to raise her face to his, eyes nearly black with some barely suppressed emotion. Rose shivered at the intensity of his stare completely unsure of what might come next.

"Never make light of that title again." He practically growled, his mouth inches from her's. "I _earned_ that title making choices and doing things your puny human brain couldn't begin to fathom." Rose had stumbled back a step as he released her chin roughly and she experienced for the first time the full impact of the Oncoming Storm directed at her.

Her heart broke for him then. Behind the rage, behind the arrogance, there was pain and loss the depths of which she knew were outside the realm of her comprehension. All the fight drained from her as she was suffused with compassion and love for this broken man. Her Doctor. Her hand had risen of its own accord to cup his cheek, the tenderness of the action triggering a shudder through his tall frame before he caught himself and jerked away from the comfort she so temptingly offered.

"Go to bed, Rose." He'd commanded, knuckles white where they gripped the console behind him.

Rose closed her teeth tightly on her lower lip to hold back the torrent of words threatening to escape. "G'night, Doctor." With that she had retreated to her room to shower and prepare for bed, donning an oversized tee and climbing exhausted, emotionally and physically, beneath the duvet in search of escape from the whirlwind within her.

Now here she stood frozen with indecision, unable to move forward or return to her room. Another shout rent the air around her and she chose, the door opening even as she reached for it, the TARDIS signaling her approval.

Once inside her eyes were automatically drawn to the figure thrashing on the bed, displaced linens scattered around him. Rose stepped up to the bed, tears silently trailing down her face as she observed the Doctor in this unguarded moment. The only concessions he'd made to sleep seemed to have been the removal of his trainers and suit jacket which were flung haphazardly in the general direction of his closet.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, kneeling on the edge of the mattress. He was lost in the grip of a nightmare, out of reach of her voice she thought. "Doctor, please."

"Rose."

She squeaked in surprise as the Doctor's hand captured her's enroute to his shoulder. "D-Doctor?"

His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed roughly, eyes still closed. "What are you doing?"

"You were havin' a nightmare. Heard ya shoutin' all the way in my room." She forced a grin, attempting to break the burgeoning tension.

"I know I was having a nightmare, I was having it. I asked what you thought you were doing." In counterpoint to his words his thumb had begun softly stroking her inner wrist.

Suppressing a shiver Rose tried again. "Jus' wanted to make sure you're all right, is all."

"I'm always all right. Always the one in charge." The Doctor finally met her gaze and she couldn't repress the shiver that swept through her this time. The low light in his room did nothing to illuminate the depths of his hooded eyes. "Even when I'm forced to make the difficult choices, the life and death choices, the ones where not everyone lives, I'm all right. Because I'm the Doctor and that's what a doctor does. Triage, they call it. Choose who lives and who dies," he clenched her hand tighter in his suddenly, the gentle strokes ceasing. "even if Rose Tyler may be found among the dead."

Rose's hand jerked in his in surprise but he didn't relax his grip. "What're ya talkin' about? What happened while I was being held? Tell me!" she demanded grabbing his shoulder with her free hand as though to shake it out of him.

"It doesn't matter. It's done. _Fin_. Let it go and go back to your bed where you're safe."

"Oi, no you don't. I may just have a 'puny human brain' but I understand that something 'specially bad happened down on that planet and that we were involved, so tell me, what was it?" Pain spiked through her heart as the Doctor flung her hands from him and scrambled up and back to lean against the headboard before answering.

"Fine, you want to know the level to which I again had to sink because no one else would?" He ran a hand aggressively down his face; his eyes finally revealing just how much grief and pain he was burdened with from his actions. "Scientists under orders from the royal house were building and experimenting with biological weapons the likes of which I have never come across. They were in a silo primed to release the agent into the populace, the royal family safe and sound in their own bunker elsewhere. Willing to murder everyone on the planet not wealthy enough to be able to wait it out safely, just to dispense with a few hundred dissenters. Bit of an overreaction if you ask me? Anyway. Our rebel friends managed to get me there in time but there was an accident." He voice softened and Rose felt herself start slightly as his hands came up to gently hold her face, maintaining the almost painful eye contact.

"Rose, we had no idea where they were keeping you. All we'd heard was that political prisoners were taken to the silo to be used in the experimentation that went on there." He drew in a deep breath and released it as he dropped his hands and eyes, shame hollowing his voice. "One of the scientists managed to rush to the weapon, intending, I think, to escape with it, but he-he set it off." Rose gasped and the Doctor just shook his head noncommittally. "There was no information on how the agent spread, only that it was virulent and deadly with a non-existent incubation period. Everyone started to panic naturally, the scientists, the rebels, and they were all looking at me to save them. But how could I? How could I doom the planet for a chance to save them? A chance to save y-." He shook his head again still not looking at her. "So I took charge and I chose. I sealed us in to await our deaths." He released a humorless chuckle. "Simple choice in the end. Always is. What are a few dozen lives weighed against those of the rest of the planet?"

Blinded by tears Rose still felt the weight of his gaze when he brought his eyes back to her face. "They died, Rose. Scientist, rebel; soldier, prisoner. And all I could feel as I walked amongst their bodies was relief. Relief that I hadn't come across your's yet and hope that I wouldn't after all." A choked sob escaped him and Rose flung herself into his arms offering comfort as much as craving it for herself. "I lived and everyone else died. Again. I made a decision that doomed everyone else but I got to walk away unscathed. Just once I'd like someone else to take charge, make the choices." He wiped the hand not clutching Rose to him down his face clearing it of the tears that lingered.

"Let me." She breathed barely above a whisper, leaning her forehead against his, her voice ghosted across his lips. "Please, let me."

"_Yes._"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Yes._"

Rose closed the distance between their mouths before he'd even completed the word, her tongue darting in and stroking his. With a groan of surrender he opened his mouth wide allowing her to explore to her heart's content. Every nook and cranny was sought out and investigated; she swept across the roof of his mouth and discovered just how sensitive it was as his hands clutched reflexively tighter and he moaned low in his throat.

Shifting in his lap she arranged her knees on either side of his thighs, her oversized tee riding up. The call of his really great hair proved too strong to resist any longer and she found the locks to be even softer than she'd imagined. And oh, had she imagined. Hours spent finding momentary relief from the near constant frustration. No matter which face he wore, daft or pretty, she'd wanted him.

The chance to make her desires a reality nearly overwhelmed her but he'd put her in charge and by god she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by because of a case of the nerves. Gripping his hair tightly she yanked his head back to meet him eye to eye, her mouth spread in a saucy grin at his slight hiss of pain.

"Rose." He exhaled her name as she peppered kisses across his face, his nose, and finally his jaw and neck, finding his pulse point and sucking hard to leave a mark.

"Shh, Doctor." She swiped her tongue over the love bite before using her hold on his hair to change the angle of his head and give her access to leave her mark on the other side as well. His hips jerked beneath her as the suction on his neck shot straight to his groin and it was Rose's turn to moan at the hardness pressing through his trousers against her thigh.

Suddenly he was wearing far too many clothes in her opinion. Wellll, truth be told, he always was; if she had her way there would be far fewer layers between them on a daily basis. Might as well start as she meant them to go on.

"Take off your shirt." She'd meant it to come out commandingly but the best she seemed able to manage was a breathy request. Reinforcing the demand she removed his hands from where they'd been clutching her hips and set them to work on his buttons as she removed his tie. It was a nice tie, silky and strong; she set it aside.

The Doctor peeled off his oxford revealing the vest underneath, his gaze boring into her as though he were cataloguing her every response to him, stashing everything away for later. Her eyes were wide and fixed, staring in admiration of his long, hair dusted arms until he dropped his shirt over the edge of the bed and sat back. Pink tongue darting out to moisten suddenly dry lips, she swallowed. "Now the vest."

Gripping the collar at the back of his neck, he pulled it up and off in one smooth motion, before sending it to join the oxford on the floor. Rose hummed in approval of his lean yet well muscled torso. He appeared so slender in his suits, but there was hidden strength in his compact form and she nearly moaned at the view. The smirk and raised eyebrows she caught sight of in her peripheral vision brought her eyes up to his face. The need to wipe that look off said face swept through her and demolished all her carefully laid plans and fantasies of drawing out their first time together. Well, maybe not _all_ her plans.

"Budge down." This time the order came out as she'd intended, brooking no argument and he did as he was told, settling his back flat down on the mattress while she followed, her calves pressed against the outsides of his thighs. She nibbled her full lower lip considering options, almost missing the Doctor's sudden fixation on her mouth. He didn't even try to hide his body's reaction to the unconscious gesture. Now it was her turn to smirk and raise her eyebrows at him.

She moved to hover over him on all fours, forearms braced on either side of his shoulders, caging him with her body. Her breasts hung inches from his upper body, separated by only her tee and the electrified air between them. Leaning close Rose captured his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged simultaneously lowering her breasts just enough for her hard nipples to scrape across the inside of her shirt against his chest. They both groaned at the sensation and the Doctor's hands shot up to capture her face and seize control of her mouth and the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance but she was never one to play fair and wrested control back by raking her short nails down his torso and reclaiming his mouth at his gasp. When he attempted to battle her again she pulled back, removing his hands from her head and holding them down against the mattress. Rose clucked her tongue at him in mock disapproval. Spying his tie where she'd left it earlier she turned her tongue-touched smile on him and asked, "Do ya trust me?"

Serious eyes meeting her mischievous ones and he replied immediately, "Yes." Her smile slipped for a moment as she realized how solemn and important his answer to the lightly spoken question really had been.

"Good, yeah. A'right." She smiled again nerves now bubbling through her veins like cheap champagne. As she leaned across him to grab the tie she felt teeth find her left nipple and an inquisitive tongue swipe across it wetting her tee. A strangled whimper escaped her and she captured the tie with her fingertips, dragging it close as she sat up. Clearing her throat, she attempted to look properly disapproving when all her hormones wanted her to do was lean back over and snog him until his respiratory bypass had to kick on. "Now, Doctor, you seem to have forgotten who's in charge here. And tha's me." Back and forth she ran the tie through her hands, enjoying the feel of the silk against her skin.

"Yes, Rose," he murmured, pupils blown wide with arousal watching the play of the tie in her hands.

"I think ya may need to be taught a lesson." Giving him plenty of time to stop her, Rose began winding the length of silk around his wrists binding them securely together. Now where to fasten the loose end of the tie? Well, well, wasn't that a conveniently placed ring suddenly at the top of the headboard.

Bending over him more carefully this time, she arranged a wedge of pillows beneath the ring. "Back up and lean against the pillows." He complied using his elbows to scoot backwards until he was resting comfortably. Licking her lips in anticipation, she ran her hands up the outsides of his trouser clad thighs to where his bound hands rested on his stomach. The ring gripped in one hand and his hands in the other Rose brought them together over his head. "Take hold a'the ring." It was short work to anchor him there before she lowered her head next to his and let her breath tickle his ear as she felt compelled to ask, "This okay?"

No cheeky reply answered her query; his gob momentarily silenced he gave her a curt nod, breathing like they'd just run for their lives.

"Well, in that case I believe it's time I taught you that lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Due to the content guidelines at I am unable to post Chapter 3 here in its entirety. If you are interested and old enough to read the complete, uncensored chapter, you can find it on Teaspoon (I recommend against reading this sanitized version if you don't want any spoilers). Thanks again to everyone who accompanied me on this journey; hopefully you'll see me here again soon with something new.

Chapter 3

"Well, in that case I believe it's time I taught you that lesson."

Her grin was back full force as she lightly raked her nails down his arms and across his pecs, pausing there to stroke her fingers through the mat of chest hair and tweak his nipples until he moved restlessly beneath her. The power she had over him in this moment was intoxicating and she intended to use it to her advantage; if this was to be their only time together she was going to make damn sure he remembered it for the rest of his lives.

Rose sat up on her knees slowly, still caging his thighs with her legs. He lifted his head from where he'd thrown it back against the headboard to watch her, jaw clenched and dark eyes fixated. All the might of that big Time Lord brain focused on her and the movements of her hands as she brought them to her own chest, cupping her breasts through her shirt, arousal pooling low in her belly.

"Rose." He growled, his hips bucking against her, seeking friction. Spurred on by his blatant need, she took hold of the hem of her tee and yanked it unceremoniously up over her head to join the growing pile on the floor. She licked her lips nervously, tucking her hair behind her ears, naked before him save for a pair of lacy pink knickers, as he stared slack mouthed. Finally seeming to gather a few of his wits, he whispered, "You're beautiful."

"Yeah, for a human. I know." A mirthless chuckle escaped her.

"No, Rose. I'm sorry I ever said that. You are beautiful. For anything. For everything. I've seen some of the greatest wonders the universe has to hold and they pale in comparison." The earnestness in his voice set her blinking back tears and she nodded, not trusting what confessions may come spilling out if she tried to speak.

Lowering her hands she stroked him boldly through his trousers. The Doctor threw his head back and groaned, breath hissing through his teeth. With a flick of her fingers Rose dealt with the button before easing the zip down and making a startling discovery.

"No pants, Doctor?"

The tips of his ears turned pink and he may have muttered something like, 'they ruin the lines of my trousers.'

"Course they do," she agreed teasingly. She hooked her thumbs in his belt loops and started to ease them off, focusing intently on the task at hand. Inch by inch, pale thigh was revealed, then knobby knees, hairy shins, and finally large masculine feet. Only after his trousers met the floor did Rose allow herself to look her fill. His body was all lean, wiry muscle, a runner's body, but she'd known that just from experience. The rest of him, well, the rest of him was definitely above human average.

All hesitation gone, she removed her knickers and arranged herself over him, before taking him in to fill her, body and soul. They moved together completely in harmony, seeking mutual satisfaction with all their might and finding it as it swept them away with all the power of a supernova.

It was long minutes before Rose could rouse herself enough to even attempt to untie him. Fumbling with her still nerveless fingers she finally managed to get one hand free and left him to get the other undone, cuddling back to melt against his chest in contentment. She sighed happily as his arms came down to wrap around her, anchoring her even more firmly against him and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"How long are you going to stay with me?"

"Forever."


End file.
